


Fast Cars (and Beautiful Women)

by Lukutoukka



Series: Fast Cars (and Stupid Gingers) [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Protective Siblings, Sequel, Vicky is seriously unchill, like all of them - Freeform, to Fast Cars (And Stupid Gingers), we're responsible about drinking and driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: Sequel to Fast Cars (and Stupid Gingers), following Vicky and Ford. You don't necessarily need to have read Fast Cars.In which Vicky goes to visit her (stupid, pining) brother (seriously Dex, just get it together) and unexpectedly falls in love. Also, Ransom gives surprisingly good relationship advice (Holster would call him on it, but coffee).





	Fast Cars (and Beautiful Women)

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Denois (and the rest of the gang), for letting me scream at y'all and for beta reading everything I throw at you. Y'all are the best.

Ford is used to her boys being absolutely ridiculous, so she goes along with the thing about Dex’s car with only a slight roll of her eyes. She’s writing it off as “super ridiculous, but harmless”, right up to the point where a dark blue Ford Mustang rolls up in front of the house and a redhead climbs out of it, which propels the whole thing right into heart attack territory. Because, as it turns out, Dex’s sister is absolutely amazing.

At first, Ford isn’t even aware that she was wrong about the “harmless” part of her assessment. That is, partly at least, because falling in love is way more harmless than some of the other stuff the boys come up with occasionally. And it’s not like Vicky climbs out of the car and Ford falls in love. That is, it’s a little like that, but it’s a very, very nice car and Vicky wears jean overalls and Ford is just a poor queer girl, okay?

No, Ford makes it onto the porch and through welcoming Vicky before it hits her how utterly fucked she is: She sees the Mustang pull up in front of the Haus way earlier than expected, appreciates the straight, clean lines of the car, the low rumble of the motor that speaks of its power. The car is obviously well cared for, the color looks unique, as if it might be custom. And then the motor shuts off and Vicky gets out of the car and even at a distance, she’s very obviously Dex’s sister.

Because Ford is a good manager, and also because no one else is around, she closes her laptop and walks out of the porch to greet Vicky, which is when the first warning bells go off in her head; Vicky comes up to the Haus with big strides, wearing dark green plaid, jean overalls and heavy boots, her hair just long enough on top to look unruly, and for all that Dex and Vicky look alike, there’s something about Vicky that makes Ford forget all about Dex.

“You gotta be the team manager,” Vicky says before Ford can do anything. “Foxtrot, right? I’m Vicky, but I’m guessing you know that already.” Her grin is wide and contagious and Ford is gone on her, right then.

Ford feels a little blindsided, but her brain is taking over without a problem. “Yeah, hi, I’m Foxtrot. Or Ford, I’m whatever with the hockey nickname. Come on in, the boys are all still in class. Do you want some coffee?”

Vicky does. And just like that, they’re sitting together in the kitchen, over coffee - Vicky takes hers black, no sugar - talking about anything and everything and with everything she learns about Vicky, Ford falls more for her. She laughs a lot, loud and open, and has a habit of dragging her hand through her hair, which explains its unruliness.

Tango joins them at one point, which shifts the conversation from all over the place to sports, and a little while later, Bitty starts stress baking. Ollie and Wicks say hi on their way up to their room and Ford knows that they can’t have talked all that long, but it feels as if she’d known Vicky forever.

They’re just talking about Nursey - apparently Vicky has heard all about him - when Nursey arrives.

“Speaking of the devil,” Ford says and throws a pointed look at Nursey, who’s examining the car. Vicky starts laughing when she sees him.

“Hipster much?” she asks, and Ford grins. Nursey is wearing a beanie, pulled back so his curls fall into his forehead, his bag slung over one shoulder, a to go cup from Annie’s in his hand and his jeans sinfully tight. He does look like a hipster.

In all fairness though: “He just looks it, sometimes. I think it’s NYC residue.”

Vicky throws her head back and laughs, eyes squeezed shut, nose adorably wrinkled and Ford feels her heart drop to her feet. She’s only known Vicky for a couple hours tops, but oh, she’s fucked, alright.

***

She somehow makes it through the rest of Friday, although the way Dex and Vicky interact, their obvious fondness for each other underneath the usual sibling squabbles makes her smile and Vicky just ripping through Stenny has her bite her lip in an effort not to laugh out loud.

She doesn’t see Vicky much come Saturday, until the Kegster, where she very nearly runs into Vicky and Nursey, huddled together, discussing something. They look up at her when she catches herself just before she literally walks into them. Nursey grins at her.

“Drunk already, Foxtrot?” There’s no sting in his words, so she just makes a face at him.

“As if you’re one to talk, Nursey. Where did y’all leave Dex?” she asks, because she’s curious and she didn’t think Dex would leave Vicky’s or Nursey’s side during the Kegster - Vicky’s because the two of them seemed to try to make the most of their time together and Nursey because Dex hadn’t left Nursey alone during a Kegster ever. Or well, for as long as she’d known the two of them. Vicky sends her a grin that is positively filthy.

“Oh, we left him with Ransom and Holster. They said something about rewarding that goal?” Vicky phrases it as a question, but Ford thinks that they all have a pretty good idea what it is that Holster and Ransom meant with that. The two of them never made it much of a secret who they were picking up. Ford glances at Nursey, who has his poker face on.

“What about his crush?” she asks, carefully, because she’s fairly certain the crush is a) Nursey and b) definitely not as one sided as Dex seems to think it is.

Nursey’s face turns stoney when he answers: “He says his crush is unobtainable.”

Ford can’t help but lift her eyebrows in surprise at that. Is Dex blind?

Vicky snorts. “Dex is being obtuse. Sometimes I wonder if he’s doing it on purpose, but… Well anyway, he’s a stupid, gay ginger and you need to spell stuff out for him, occasionally.”

Vicky throws Nursey a pointed look and - oh. Spelling stuff out is something Ford can do, no problem.

***

When Vicky agreed to come visit her brother, she figured she’d have some fun taking the car out for a trip, pushing some hockey players around and visiting a college party. Get a look at that Nursey Dex wouldn’t stop talking about.

What she didn’t plan on was Ford. Funny, gorgeous Ford, who probably isn’t interested in girls, because that’d just be her luck. There’s some signs that Ford might be interested, but Vicky might be misreading her, project her interest onto Ford.

She also didn’t anticipate that her brother would get an offer for a threesome. Or that he would accept it so readily with Nursey right there. Not that she can fault him, after meeting Ransom and Holster - their dynamic is very interesting indeed. On the other hand, there’s Nursey, who apparently told Dex to accept the offer, which - both of them are stupid, stupid boys, aren’t they?

Nursey declares he’s going to keep her company during the Kegster, “since Dex apparently doesn’t think that’s important” - who was the guy again who told Dex to accept? Nursey seems only halfway serious, but still. She decides to use the opportunity to pry a little bit. She’s curious and the fact that her twin brother is crushing hard on Nursey means that she has a reason to pry, too. It’s her duty to vet her brother’s potential boyfriends, no?

She’s just waiting for the right time to start asking her questions without it being completely obvious what she’s doing, when Ford gives her an opening by asking where they left Dex and isn’t that interesting, how Nursey reacts to the mention of Dex’s crush?

“Dex is being obtuse. Sometimes I wonder if he’s doing it on purpose, but… Well anyway, he’s a stupid, gay ginger and you need to spell stuff out for him, occasionally,” she says with a very pointed look towards Nursey, who doesn’t look like he understands what she’s getting at. Ford however seems to understand just fine, if the soft noise she makes is anything to go by.

Vicky decides to really drive the point home. She likes what she heard about Nursey from Dex and what she’s seen from him while she’s been here and the two of them should just get their shit together, seriously.

“He’s bad at seeing when someone has feelings for him and bad at showing his own feelings, it’s like, the worst possible combination ever, seriously. He just… kind of starts caring and providing for the guy he likes, in like, super subtle ways. Well, more or less subtle, he was constantly repairing his first boyfriend’s car, stuff like that. And the guy was constantly flirting back, but I think Dex got it only when he finally kissed Dex.”

Nursey looks thoughtful, finally, but then he says: “He didn’t seem to have any problems hooking up with Ransom and Holster.” and Vicky can only just stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“Yeah well, I don’t know how exactly that went down, and correct me if I’m wrong, but I guess the two of them were about as subtle as a sledgehammer. Plus, hooking up without romantic feelings? He’s never had a problem with being blunt about that. Never had a problem keeping it casual either.”

Nursey, at last, looks like he knows what to do with this information. She’s going to have to talk to Dex as well, because Nursey isn’t all that subtle, Dex, how does he keep missing some of that stuff. But for now, she’s content in the knowledge that she did what she could without saying stuff outright.

***

Ford is warm and a little tipsy, the kind of pleasantly buzzed where she’s relaxed, when Vicky asks about the nickname.

“Oh you know,” Ford says. “Two of the new guys are called Whiskey and Tango, and someone had the bright idea that we needed to be able to spell WTF with our names. You know, with the NATO phonetic alphabet?”

Vicky makes a face at her solo cup.

“I knooow,” Ford says. “I keep telling them, it’s obviously Foxtrot - Tango - Whiskey: For The Win!”

Vicky continues to make a face and Ford is about to ask about it, when Nursey turns up and asks for her.

“Ford’s nickname is based on two dudes.” And, when Nursey looks like he’s about to retort something: ”Like, come on, without Whiskey and Tango her nickname doesn’t even make sense. What the hell man. That’s both weak nickname game and sexist.”

Nursey concedes the point and refills his and Vicky’s cup.

A little later, Vicky’s smiling again and Nursey is slurring his words kind of a lot. He’s obviously also lost some filter, because he’s telling them, very dramatically, how Dex had basically warned him off of Vicky last night and why would he even do that?

Vicky and Ford share an amused look while Nursey babbles on. “No disrespect, Vicky, but,” and here he gestures grandly, “you’re kind of the wrong Poindexter and also very obviously queer, no?”

Vicky nods with a serious face and tells him that she likes him very much, but not enough to forget that he’s a guy, sorry. Nursey hugs her and tells her, very seriously, that she’s his second favourite Poindexter, but please don’t tell Dex, maybe?

Vicky promises not to tell Dex, but adds: “You should tell him, though. He won’t get it otherwise. And I’d love to have you as my brother in law.”

Ford would bet anything that if Nursey’s skin was lighter, he’d blush bright red at that comment. As it is, he ducks his head and mumbles something about water.

***

Later that evening, Ford finds herself watching Vicky and Nursey dance. Looking at them, even while being fairly certain that they are mutually disinterested in each other, makes her ache a little. Party because they look amazing dancing together (she knows exactly why Dex got that stormy look in his eyes whenever he caught the two of them putting their heads together last night), Nursey always surprisingly graceful on the dance floor (or what passed for it in the Haus), and partly because it wasn’t her dancing with Vicky. But she’d been called away to do her job as a team manager - even though she’s fairly certain that throwing people out of bedrooms hadn’t been included in the job description. Anyway, it had prevented her from spelling stuff out for Vicky so far, but she is ready to do so now. She’s wondering whether she should just join the two of them on the dancefloor, when Nursey comes over to where she’s standing next to the drinks.

“Like what you see?” he asks her, cheeky grin on his face and sounding much more sober than earlier - he’d been getting better with the whole alcohol thing, so much so that Nursey patrol now was mostly the name and going through the motions more than anything else.

After Nursey’s confession earlier, Ford had been very amused, but she’d also seen her evening spent on Nursey patrol. However, after he’d blurted the thing about the wrong Poindexter, he’d switched to water. Not that either Ford or Vicky were planning on letting him live that one down any time soon.

Now, Ford drags her eyes away from Vicky, who continues to look amazing in jeans and a flannel - blue plaid today, hugging her body - and obviously has no problem to dance alone, to look at Nursey for a second.

“She’s the prettiest Poindexter I know,” she says, just to tease Nursey a little, and then, more serious: “I think I’m a little bit in love with her.”

Nursey pushes her towards the dance floor. “Then what are you waiting for? Go get her!”

***

Vicky startles a little when somebody touches the small of her back, losing the rhythm of the song. She’s a little annoyed, but then she turns and it’s Ford, grinning at her, stepping close.

“May I dance with you?” Ford asks and Vicky grins back, delighted.

“Pretty girl like you? Always,” she answers, stepping a little closer to Ford and Ford laughs. Her lashes are ridiculously long, Vicky notices and she’s about to pull Ford into her arms when the music changes to something fast and quick, nothing that would really allow them to dance close. Vicky mourns it for a bit, but as it turns out, Ford knows how to dance and damn, she’s good looking, her knee length skirt flowing around her. There’s a bit of skin showing between the high waist of the skirt and the short blouse Ford is wearing.

Vicky loses herself a little in the music, the lights, the dancing, so when the music switches rather abruptly from something heavy on the bass to something slower and a hell of a lot more romantic, she doesn’t know how long she danced with Ford already. She steps closer to Ford, who looks over Vicky’s shoulder, rolling her eyes at someone. But she doesn’t hesitate to return Vicky’s embrace, so Vicky tries not to overthink it.

As it turns out, Ford isn’t half bad with the slow song either, grinning at Vicky, who’s trying to figure out if putting her hands on Ford’s bare midriff would be too forward. She’s just decided that it’s probably perfectly acceptable to maybe rest her hands on Ford’s hips in such a way that her thumbs would just brush along the edge of Ford’s skirt, when Ford very firmly plants both her hands on Vicky’s ass.

“Is this okay?” Ford asks when Vicky makes a surprised sound and when Vicky nods, Ford grins and pulls Vicky closer to her. “Good. Because this is me spelling stuff out for this beautiful gay ginger I have in my arms.”

Vicky has serious trouble catching her breath for a minute there and it has nothing to do with the dancing and everything with the cheeky girl in her arms, grinning up at her, hands on her ass. She pulls herself together enough to try and get even closer to Ford, which would probably only be possible if the two of them lost some layers of clothing - which at the very least isn’t going to happen on this floor of the Haus, if Vicky has any say in this. She does, however, let her hands wander upwards, puts them firmly on Ford’s bare waist, one thumb slipping under the seam of Ford’s blouse.

“How about we get out of here and I’ll take you for a ride in the car?” Vicky asks and she isn’t even quite finished before Ford says “Yes!” and pulls away a little, only to grab one of Vicky’s hands and pull her towards the door. They have to make a quick detour up to Dex’s and Nursey’s room first, to grab Vicky’s purse and on the way out they pass Nursey, who takes one look at their intertwined hands and waggles his eyebrows. Vicky sticks her tongue out at him and Ford laughs softly, a sound Vicky barely catches over the music and only because they’ve made it onto the porch by now.

“I’m pretty sure Nursey was the one responsible for the change in music too,” Ford says. “I think he’s trying to set us up.”

Vicky smiles at Ford and squeezes her hand. “Well, he’s kind of succeeding, too, isn’t he?”

***

Ford follows Vicky towards the car, feeling giddy, when Vicky stops and groans and Ford’s heart sinks.

“I can’t take you for a spin, not tonight,” Vicky says and Ford braces herself for the untangeling of their fingers, of Vicky leaving, when Vicky continues: “Dex has a strict no-alcohol policy. Doesn’t matter if it’s only been a beer, it’s either drinking or driving, not both. He’d take away my set of keys and throw me into the sea if I even put the keys into the ignition tonight, and rightly so.”

Ford can’t quite read Vicky’s face in the semi darkness, but she squeezes her hand reassuringly and Vicky smiles.

“We can, however, just sit in the car and make out,” she suggests and Ford considers taking her up on it, but if she’s being honest, making out over the console doesn’t sound all that appealing.

“How do you feel about milkshakes?” she asks instead, which is how they end up in the 24 hour diner that probably only still exists because of its closeness to the campus, holding hands and drinking milkshakes, or, as Vicky says, Frappes. Ford laughs and Vicky calls her a flatlander in retaliation and Ford really wants to kiss Vicky.

Something must’ve shown on her face, because Vicky turns serious and asks her what’s up. Ford smiles at her. “I kind of want to kiss you real bad right now.”

Vicky’s face softens and she lifts their entwined hands up, kisses Ford’s knuckles. Disentangles their fingers to kiss the palm of Ford’s hand and wrist, scrapes her teeth along Ford’s pulse, which, predictably, picks up. Ford draws in a sharp breath.

They finish the rest of their milkshakes (“Frappes, Ford, Frappes!”) in record time.

***

The atmosphere during brunch the next morning is kind of weird. Vicky and Ford sit next to each other, Ford has her foot hooked around Vicky’s ankle and generally, they don’t even try to pretend last night didn’t happen. They don’t _kiss_ but Vicky’s positive that everyone on the team picks up on the vibes between her and Ford.

Well, almost everyone, because her darling brother keeps getting an almost serene look whenever he catches sight of either Ransom and Holster, the tips of his ears basically burning. Last night obviously didn’t hurt their friendship and all of them look very relaxed, indeed. Vicky waggles her eyebrows at Dex and of course he notices barely anything, but that he notices. He makes a face back at her.

Nursey obviously notices Dex’s face too and Vicky is almost certain that he’s constantly vacillating between jealousy that it wasn’t his bed Dex spent the night in and asking for deets - although, Vicky thinks, he probably wouldn’t do that during team brunch either way, except maybe for a joke.

After brunch, Dex takes off to his and Nursey’s room pretty quickly, followed closely by Nursey. Ford has to leave for a study group, so Vicky sees her off with a kiss and the promise for a trip with the car sometime.

“Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave,” she says, just to make Ford laugh, but as soon as Ford is through the door, she turns serious again. She doesn’t even notice Ransom turning up next to her until he offers her a cup of coffee and asks: “What’s with the serious face?”

Vicky sighs and accepts the coffee, which is black and strong, exactly the way she likes it. “I’m just a little blue, I guess. I like her a lot, but we live four hours apart and we’re like, super young. Also, I think I’m overthinking this.”

Ransom is quiet for a bit. “Look, I know it isn’t easy. I freaked when I thought about Holster and me living apart, and we’d been officially together for over a year at that point. I also know that telling you to just relax will probably do nothing to relax you, but trust me, it’ll work out. You _like_ like her. That’s special and amazing, dude. Don’t hold back just because you’re worried about some of the ways it might turn out. Yeah, you’re young, but that means you get to be spontaneous and drive 4 hours to see her in the middle of the night, just because she's having a bad day and she wants some cupcakes and you don't have to go to work the next day, okay?”

“Wow,” Vicky says. “No wonder Dex looked up to you.”

Ransom raises an eyebrow. “Looked? Past tense?”

Vicky grins at him. “Well, I haven’t asked yet, but I don’t know if he still looks up to you now that you dicked him down. I’d expect that to level the playing field, no?”

Ransom’s laughter, it turns out, is deep and contagious and works perfectly as a means to summon Holster.

 ***

They text a lot over the next week and Ford loves it, loves the texts and pictures she gets from Vicky, who manages to tell Ford about her day to day stuff basically as a sideline. The team chirps her constantly about Vicky, but it’s actually kind of fun, until she notices Dex’s reaction. When she brings it up with Vicky after the game, after Dex’s fight, on the phone, because apparently they call each other now, Vicky laughs, which is rather unexpected. But then Vicky explains during giggles that she doesn’t think Dex got the memo about them, and okay, yeah, that is kind of funny.

“I’ll call him and tell him,” Vicky says at the end of their conversation and that makes Ford warm and floaty, secure in the knowledge that this is serious for Vicky as well.

***

Vicky calls Dex early the next morning, because she loves him, but she also won’t pass up an opportunity to fuck with him.

“Vicky, what’s up?” Dex asks when he answers the phone, sounding sleepy, “ What happened?”  
  
“Ford invited me to a game sometime, is what happened, Dex. Is that a thing she does? Casually invite friends to your games? Or does it mean something?” Vicky makes herself sound panicked, which is easier than she’d like to admit. Plus, Ford actually did invite her to another game, so there.  
  
“What? Ford? Why is Foxtrot inviting you to our game?” Dex sounds confused, which is all that Vicky wanted. Actually, no, she can do better than this, she decides and sighs dramatically.  
  
“That’s an awful nickname that only makes sense if you connect it to two dudes, and I refuse to do that. But you know how she and I hooked up when I was-”  
  
“You did what now? You hooked up with my team manager?” Vicky isn’t quite sure how to interpret Dex’s voice, but it’s somewhere between exasperated and panicked and she stifles a snicker.  
  
“Yes, yes, didn’t you know? Anyway, get with the program, she invited me to a game and I need to know if that’s a thing she does.” She’s planning to milk this for all it is worth. Dex can deal, it’s her turn after listening to him panic about every interaction with the more serious of his crushes.  
  
“I feel like my sister hooking up with my team manager is a bad idea, but I don’t know why. So. Do you need me to give her the shovel talk? Can I give my manager the shovel talk?” Well. She hadn’t really thought about the implications of Ford being Dex’s team manager, but she’s certain it’s not that bad of an idea. Anyway, she loves Dex a lot for offering the shovel talk. Also, she’s pretty certain she can keep this up a little while longer before he catches on or she herself gives in to that little voice in her head telling her how it will all fall apart anyway.  
  
“Unimportant right now, Dex, come on, I asked you something,” she says and basically feels Dex give in, which is all she needs to blurt everything she thought about during the last week out.

On the other end of the line, Dex is quiet for a moment. His voice is soft when he speaks again. “You really, really like her, huh?”

Vicky smiles, a little goofy, she’s sure. “Ayuh. I really, really like her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at [ tumblr!](http://vanillivilovesreus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos/ Comments are always appreciated. If you scream at me enough, there might be another sequel and a Holsom prequel (because I love all of these dorks).


End file.
